Team Deathmatch
Team Death Match (mostly TDM) is one of the 5 types of battle modes in Tanki Online, along with DM, CTF, Assault, and CP. The game is played with two teams, where each needs to destroy as many opponents as possible. Rules Players can join two teams: team Blue and team Red. Just like with all other team modes, a player cannot join a team if it has more players than the opposing team (except for parkour battles). The mode itself is very similar to the Deathmatch- only played in teams rather than playing alone. One team's goal is to kill as many tanks from the other team as possible. The team with the higher kills win. Player can't damage a member of his own team unless Friendly Fire is toggles in Pro Battles. Score and funds division Each kill rewards the tanker in 10 experience points, adds 10 to their score, and adds 1 kill point to their team score. If a player self destructs (including falling over the edge of the map, as well as changing equipment while not being dead), the team loses 1 kill point, and the player loses 5 score points (this does not reduce the experience points of the tanker's rank). This will also increase the number of deaths of that player by 1, and will decrease the number of kills done by that player by 1, which, in turn, will affect their D/L ratio. If a tanker damages an enemy tank, but the decisive shot that kills that enemy tank is done by one of the tanker's teammate, the tanker wouldn't get all 10 points, but will still receive some of this amount, based on how much damage he dealt. When the battle ends, the amount of total funds is divided between the two teams based on how much kill points each team has earned. If both teams got the same score, the funds will be equally distributed. If, however, of the team has significantly overpowered the other, the losing team would still get a small share, even if they have barely earned any points. After the team division, the funds of each team is divided to all players based on what portion of the total team's score (when the score of all the team's members is added together) a given player has earned. It can be expressed in the following way: : f_{Player} = \frac{f_{Team} \times s_{Player}}{s_{Team}} Where: *'fPlayer' is the amount of crystals that a given player will receive *'fTeam' is the total amount of crystals that the player's team received *'sPlayer' is the score of the player in the battle *'sTeam' is the score of all the team's members, added together Tips and Tricks *Have an Isida following you. *Work in team, that is what it is for. *Play this battle mode in higher ranks, as low-ranked players can't cooperate with each other that well. *Find a camping spot in your base or enemy base. Quickly retreat to your base if you have low health. *Use the chat. *Locate dropbox position. Trivia *Each map has a limited amount of time or amount of kills that the creator of the game chooses. *If friendly fire is on and you kill a teammate you do not get any points. (Most people with Firebird and Freeze tend to do this). Category:Inside the Game Category:Game Basics